


Pole Position

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-12
Updated: 2002-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few short drabbles that have a common theme…they’re all about poll results</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pole Position

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Paramount. Again since they are no longer using them I’ve decided to take our boys out of the ‘closet’ and let them play and be happy. Enjoy.

Pole One:

She couldn’t believe it, just couldn’t believe it, even if the proof was staring her in the face, she still found it hard to take; but there it was. Sure it was her own fault, she had allowed the system to be created. A system that was suppose to be for entertainment purposes as suggested by Mr. Neelix, where by communications could not be traced to it’s origin, but still monitored for key words so nothing criminal occurred…a secure channel for ship wide use. 

//But this IS criminal!// Janeway growled as she plopped down on her sofa looking at the pad in hand and what it said once more, not believing the words before her eyes. //Moron!// she yelled at herself. //You were the one that allowed this to occur, you knew about the polls and the way Mr. Kim and B’Elanna secured it so the crew could vote anonymously yet still only once to make them legitimate…and it was YOU who brought this on yourself!//

She gave a heavy sigh as she wiped a few tears away, “You and your damned insecurities,” he chided to herself. “You just HAD to know…well you do,” he said stiffly between thin lips, as she once more looked over the pad. 

Question: Who do you think would make the better captain of Voyager?  
Results:   
63% Chakotay  
15% Tuvok  
11% Neelix  
10% Janeway  
1% Mickey Mouse

Pole Two:

Tom sat at his helm, quietly snickering at the private joke he and a few ‘others’ had just pulled. He turned slightly behind him and saw the amused look in Chakotay’s eyes as they met his before he faced his helm once more. //Boy is she going to kill someone when she finds out Chakotay pulled the poll and faked her pad…// he laughed a bit out loud and cleared his throat to cover it up. 

As he sat there his com channel beeped. He clicked it on and there was a message from Harry; Latest poll results were in take a look. 

Tom glanced over his shoulder and saw Chakotay busy with his work as were the other, and Harry giving him a strange smile. He turned around and called up the latest poll that B’Elanna wanted to run. Everyone was allowed to post any pole or such they wanted so long as it was in the spirit in which this channel was designed…fun. 

Question: Who is the sexiest male on the ship?  
Results:   
45% Chakotay  
30 % Paris  
13 % Gerron & Tabor (tied)  
10 % Harry & Tuvok (tied)  
2% Neelix 

Tom’s jaw was open wide, his eyes bugging out of his head, “NO WAY!” 

“Is something wrong, Lieutenant?” Chakotay asked with concern. 

Tom turned to face his commanding officer his face red from embarrassment and frustration. //Sure, Chakotay is gorgeous, but still…?// He blinked a few times, knowing Chakotay would want an answer... “Ah….ah, no, sir,” he finally stuttered. //This is a joke, it has to be,// his mind growled. 

“Then would you care to explain your…outburst a moment ago?”

Tom flushed again, “Ah, not…really, sir,” he mumbled, his eyes cast down, for he knew he was in for it now. 

Chakotay got up from his seat and moved to Tom’s side, he was about to say something as he placed a hand on his shoulder, when his eyes caught the words on the small screen. He leaned over and looked for himself…

He stood up and adjusted his uniform, a slight goofy grin on his face that was slipping past his stoic persona, “Is that why?” he asked as evenly as he could. 

Tom turned and saw that Chakotay had read the poll, then simply nodded. “I’m sure it’s just a joke on Harry’s part,” he muttered swiftly though softly. 

“Ah,” Chakotay noted, a part of himself wondering if this was true as well. “Mr. Kim, would you be willing to enlighten us all here today. Is the latest results from the pole that is on Mr. Paris’ screen accurate or are they not?” 

Harry, now a bit flustered, for he knew he and Tom were in for it later, for the polls were not suppose to interfere with ship business, cleared his throat. “To my knowledge, sir, they are accurate. I’m sure Commander Tuvok can verify them if you like,” he replied quickly, wanting to get this over and done with. Once he was done he wondered why Chakotay asked this, then by the look on Tom’s face he knew, //He thought this was a joke because of my smile. Damn, I was just tickled to see I made the poll!// 

Chakotay turned to Tom and leaned down and erased his screen. “I suggest from now on you wait until lunch for such things,” he whispered and then stood up and headed back to his chair and sat down. “Oh, and Tom?” he said in an even tone. 

Tom turned to see Chakotay hold up one finger and mouth, “Number one!” and grin. Tom whirled around, //Grrr, I hate polls!// 

 

Poll Three:

The ship was a buzz with the latest results of the current poll as Janeway walked in the mess hall. She saw people gathered at tables looking over data pads displaying them and discussing them in great length. Out of curiosity, she went to see Neelix, for she no loner trusted her own pad…not after that stunt Chakotay and pulled, thought he did apologize to her in great length too, even let her take a month off in return for his actions. //What a guy! One of these day’s I’m going to have to dump that fraternization policy and give the poor man a tumble; especially since I’m the only one who can,// she snickered, knowing how Chakotay has been mooning over her for the past few years. 

“Ah, Captain, coffee?”

“Need you ask?” she laughed, as a cup of hot coffee was placed in her right hand and a data pad in the left. 

“I know you’ll be tickled pink by the latest results. I find myself quiet pleased,” the little Talaxian bubbled as he moved off to attend other guest. 

Janeway sat down at her table and started sipping her coffee and activated the pad…half the coffee went flying out as her eyes shot out wide! 

Question: Who is the best fuck on the ship?  
Results:   
47% Chakotay  
43% Paris  
5% Seven  
3% EMH  
2% Neelix

 

She was up and out of her seat before the coffee could land! She stormed the bridge and walked right up to Chakotay and shoved the pad into his hand, her eyes all a blaze. “Have you seen this?” she demanded, not only because it was outrageous…for the only way Chakotay could win such a thing was if he was fucking over half the crew, Tom she could see, but Chakotay? No Way! However the idea that he wasn’t waiting for her…irked her to no end most of all. 

Chakotay took the pad and his eyes went wide too, “Ah…no, I did not,” he replied calmly. Then he looked up at her, “I’m sure you realize that this is someone’s idea of a joke, Captain,” he soothed. “You should know by now not to take these things so seriously,” he added evenly. “I’ll get to the bottom of this and put a stop to these things,” he promised.

“Good idea. You know, perhaps these polls are not such a good idea after all,” she commented more quietly, knowing full well all the crew was watching them. 

“Why don’t you relax in your office, I’ll cover here and lunch time, then later I’ll handle this, okay?”

“Very well,” she conceded. She looked a bit contrite, “I’m sorry I over reacted,” she whispered and headed into her office. 

Chakotay watched her go, then looked at the pad and gave a low whistle, //Not bad old man!// he turned to his private screen and brought up his agenda for today, //Sorry, guy’s but duty calls,// he mentally quips as he cancels his two ‘meetings’ at lunch and another three after shift, leaving himself a few encounters for late night so he could relieve a little stress before bed. //I bet Janeway thought I was a monk. Sheesh, I’m in charge of keeping this crew together, how did she think I was doing it?// he thought as he cleared some time away. Then he grinned, //Good to know I’m a better moral officer than Neelix,// he laughed silently. 

Just then his com beeped, it was Tom. {47…not bad!}  
He replied, {43’s not so bad either!} 

They both typed in a message at the same time: {I’ve got an hour open want to compare notes?} 

 

THE END


End file.
